


Playing hard to get back.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [49]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would happen if Kate once again broke up with Sophie and did everything she could try and get Reagan back will either one of her plans work or will they back fire.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Reagan
Series: Kagan one shot series. [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Playing hard to get back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan One shot. I hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Kane Tower. Up in Kate's office she's sitting at her desk looking over something as her phone rings she grabs it up to see who it is seeing the number she 

mutes it and then puts the phone down as she puts it down she puts her head down annoyed with herself.)

Kate: I'm such a dumb ass. Why the hell did i let her go in the first place.  
Mark: Let who go?

(She looks up at him and laughs.)

Kate: Reagan!

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Because you're a dumb ass.  
Kate: Gee thanks a lot. You're a lot of help Mark.  
Mark: What you want me to say Kate no you're not.  
Kate: Of course not it's just.   
Mark: What?  
Kate: I broke up with Reagan in order to give me and Sophie another chance but. I couldn't even be happy with Sophie.  
Mark: Why the hell not? And don't you even think about using Batwoman as an excuse.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: It's not so much me being Batwoman Mark.   
Mark: So it's your dad?  
Kate: He's so against this whole thing with Batwoman and it's really starting to piss me off.  
Mark: Why don't you just tell him.  
Kate: Because he'll make me shut all of this down.  
Mark: You know over the last three years you've been back in Gotham and going out there as Batwoman. You've made a hell a lot more progress then the Crows have in the 

last several year's they've been around. In my honest opinion.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: All your dad has turned the Crows into is a security firm. Whose competing with the Bat in order to try and see whose better.   
Kate: And in your eyes whose better?  
Mark: Batman before you of course.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: Well thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. Just never tell Bruce i said that.  
Kate: That your way of saying he'll get a swell head.  
Mark: Yes.  
Kate: So can i.  
Mark: But you hide it better.  
Kate: True.  
Mark: Which is really more then we can say for Oliver.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: All i'm saying is that. You can finally get your dad off of your back and tell him. Or continue to keep this secret from him. Only to have him become pissed off 

when he finds out on his own.

Kate: Yeah i know that.  
Mark: Okay. Well. I better go.  
Kate: You just got here?  
Mark: Yeah. I told Reagan i'd meet her for lunch.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: What?  
Kate: Nothing it's just i never would of figured you would wanna spend time with Reagan?  
Mark: You do realize I've known Reagan longer.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: Okay what the hell are you planning?

(She looks at him and then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Kate Kane!  
Kate: Are right.  
Mark: What the hell are you planning?  
Kate: On trying to win Reagan back.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off as he looks at her again.)

Mark: Okay. Please tell me you're planning something stupid.  
Kate: I'm not planning something stupid.  
Mark: You know i'd say okay good. But I've known you just as long.  
Kate: How?  
Mark: Hello i dated your sister.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Oh come on.  
Mark: Kate just how stupid are you talking?  
Kate: I don't know. I'll think of it.  
Mark: Just leave Batwoman out of it.

(She laughs at him as he turns and walks out of the office as he walks out he calls Veracity who answers right away.)

Veracity: What's up?  
Mark: Come talk some sense into your sister before she gets herself into trouble.  
Veracity: What she doing?  
Mark: Something stupid.

(She puts her head down as she hangs up and leaves to go and talk to Kate. Later over Santino's club Mark walks in and head down towards the bar as he gets there he 

taps Calamity's shoulder getting her to turn and look at him.)

Calamity: Hey  
Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: What's up?  
Mark: What's up is your bandmates sister.  
Calamity: What the hell is she doing now?  
Mark: Planning someway of getting Reagan back.

(She looks at him and then looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Calamity: She broke up with her.  
Mark: Well. She said her and Sophie broke up again.  
Calamity: Why?  
Mark: I don't know. All i know is that her and Sophie broke up and she's planning something stupid in order to try and win Reagan back.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Calamity: Yeah well from what i hear.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: Ares is back in Gotham.

(Mark looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Mark: Oh this is gonna get good.

(They start laughing then calm down. As Reagan walks up to them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey. You ready?  
Mark: Yeah. I'll see you later.  
Calamity: Yeah.  
Mark: Okay. 

(He gets up as they walk off and Mark throws a popper behind her making her jump and then turns to look behind her and laughs.)

Calamity: I'm gonna get you Buchanan.  
Mark: Oh due tell.

(Reagan's trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Go.

(He starts laughing as they walk over to the elevator as they get there he pushes for it come down and get them. Back over at Kate's office up in Kane Tower both 

Veracity and Mary walk into her office.)

Veracity: You wanna tell us what stupid idea you have in order to try and win back the very woman you broke up with in order to be with Sophie.

(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)

Kate: I don't know yet.  
Veracity: Kate you can't seriously be thinking of doing something that's gonna get you killed.  
Kate: Not that stupid.  
Mary: Well how stupid? Are we gonna have to tell Dad?

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: With the way he's been acting lately i highly doubt he'll care.  
Veracity: What's that supposed to mean?  
Kate: With the way he is when it comes around to Batwoman. Or Batman before her.

(They both look at her and nod their heads at her.)

Mary: We know Kate.  
Kate: The only thing he cares about is trying to get raid of someone who risks her life every night trying to keep this city safe. And does he ever stop to think maybe 

she isn't so bad after all. No he doesn't care. The only thing he cares about is killing Batwoman and he's never going to give up this war with her.

Mary: I even if you told him?  
Kate: Even if i told him.  
Mary: You can't know that.  
Kate: Actually i can. And to be honest i really don't want to talk about it anymore.  
Mary: Fine.

(She turns and walks out of the office as she walks out Veracity looks at her then shakes her head as she turns and walks off.)

Veracity: Mary!

(Out by the elevator she turns and looks at her.)

Mary: She won't even come out as Batwoman to him. Because of how he treats her.  
Veracity: I know that.  
Mary: When it comes around to things like this. I really wanna hate him.

(Veracity pushes the button for the elevator.)

Veracity: So do i.

(Mary smiles at her. As she smiles at her the door opens and they both walk on as they walk on she pushes for the garage and texts Mark once it's sent she grabs Mary 

into a hug who continues to smile at her. Over the next several days Kate comes up with a lot of ways to try and get Reagan back but neither one of them work out 

because everytime she gets within in feet of Reagan either someone walks up to her and starts talking to her or Luke would call her and tell her about a crime that's 

happening around Gotham and with each time she's interrupted the more annoyed she becomes and anyone who knows Kate knows that when she starts getting annoyed that's 

when all hell breaks loose and one night Kate having finally reached her limit and started to really beat on one of the Crows suspects as their fighting he had gotten 

the upper hand and they started beating on as Mark and Julia turned the corner and tazed them sending them all to the ground once they were down Mark rushes over to 

Kate and helps her up once she's up he gets her into the back of his and Julia's SUV and quickly takes off towards Mary's clinic. As they pull up to it he stops it and 

puts it into park once it's in park he shuts it off once it's off they both get out and rush towards the backseat as they get there Julia opens the door and Mark helps 

Kate out of it once she's out she closes the door and he carries her down towards the clinic as they walk up to the door Julia bangs on the door and someone quickly 

opens it.)

Mary: Oh my god.

(She moves out of their way and let's them into the building once their inside she closes the door and then they rush off towards the clinic part of the basement as 

they get there she has Mark rush her over to a cot and he lie her down once she's down she rushes over to her putting gloves on.)

Mary: Why didn't you take her to the Bat cave?  
Mark: She's not in the suit.

(She looks at Kate and sees the cloths and then looks at them.)

Mary: Oh. You call Veracity?  
Julia: Yeah she's on her way.  
Mary: Okay good. God Kate what the hell were you doing?  
Mark: Beating the hell out of a Crows suspect.  
Mary: What?  
Mark: We've been working on another fighting ring. And i think Kate got in the middle of it.  
Mary: Damn it Kate.  
Julia: Question is. Why is she throwing herself into this fight club business?  
Mark: I don't know. She's been distancing herself from everyone.  
Julia: Have you ever seen her like this?  
Mark: After her and Sophie broke up in the academy.  
Julia: Seriously?  
Mark: I mean she was angry which we get.  
Julia: But not like this?  
Mark: No. We're gonna have to find someway of keeping her here.  
Mary: Yeah good luck with that.  
Mark: What?  
Mary: She knows Ares is back in Gotham.

(Mark looks off annoyed and then looks at Julia.)

Julia: Oh bloody lovely.  
Mark: So this has to do with Reagan?  
Mary: Yeah.  
Veracity: Kate!

(She rushes over to her as she looks at her ex and sister's ex.)

Nick: What the hell happened?  
Mark: She knows Ares is back in Gotham.  
Nick: She know about Reagan and Ares past?  
Mark: I have no idea. I mean i haven't seen Kate in weeks. This is the first time either me or Julia has seen her.  
Veracity: Where the hell was she?  
Julia: In an alleyway getting her ass handed to her.

(She looks at her and then down at Kate.)

Veracity: Mark she's been doing everything she can to try and get Reagan's attention.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: Her plan was to try and get Reagan back and she has been trying to figure out what would be best way.  
Mark: And a fight club is that way?  
Veracity: I didn't know that's what she was doing. Me and Mary have been trying to get her to talk to us but.

(He walks over to her and kneels down in front of her.)

Mark: What?  
Veracity: She won't. It's almost like Reagan's a drug Kate doesn't wanna kick. And if Reagan is the reason why she's looks like this. Then i just beat the hell out of 

her myself. I don't care if she's your bestfriend or Oliver Queens sister.

Mark: Hey hey.  
Veracity: My sister just got her ass kicked all because she's trying to get close to Reagan. But all she cares about is that damn assassin.

(Mark looks at her and then to Julia.)

Veracity: Hell Mark she can't even tell our father that she's Batwoman because of his fucken little war with her. He doesn't care what happens to us as long as he can 

finally get raid of the thorn in the Crows ass.

Mark: Vera!  
Veracity: No. Don't touch me.

(She pushes him back as he looks at Julia who looks just as annoyed.)

Veracity: He could lose Kate tonight but all he cares about is the fucken Bat.

(Then she turns and walks off as Mark looks at his friends loss for words. But goes after her. Over by them Mark grabs her and turns her around.)

Mark: Hey.

(She looks at him as he grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him. After about day or two down in Mary's clinic Kate left to go home and recover only to be 

called in by Luke once again. Only she didn't take the call and shut her phone off which left Gotham without Batwoman again and because she's not around the Crows and 

the GCPD are working alone on the fight club ring. After another couple of days of rest Kate went back to warehouse district for another fight but little did she know 

Reagan was there with Ares and Mark as their talking they don't see Kate walk in or head for the spot where the fight is going to held. Later the fights began and 

Mark walks around the floor along with Ares as their walking around Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Luke!  
Luke: Mark i can't find Kate.  
Mark: What?  
Luke: I came by her place to see how she was doing. But she's not here.

(He looks around and then looks at where the fight is.)

Mark: Shit.  
Luke: What?  
Mark: I know where she is.  
Luke: Where?  
Mark: She's in the warehouse district.  
Luke: Why?  
Mark: She's fighting.

(He hangs up and quickly calls Julia who answers on the first ring and tells him she's on her way over there. Over in the warehouse Mark looks at Ares.)

Mark: Did you know she was here?  
Ares: No.  
Mark: Damn it.

(Then he sees her go down and rushes over to them along with Ares as they get to them Mark fires his weapon off and the fight breaks up as the fighter Kate was 

fighting backs off and Mark kneels down next to his friend.)

Mark: Kate!

(She looks at him and pushes him off.)

Kate: Leave me alone.  
Mark: What the hell has gotten into you?  
Kate: I want Reagan.  
Mark: Get up.

(He helps her up and pulls her away from the fight.)

Mark: Your going to kill yourself all so you can get Reagan's attention again. Are you fucken kidding me?

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Gotham still needs you Kate. They still need Batwoman.  
Kate: What the hell do they need me for? They have The Crows and the GCPD.  
Mark: Kate when that light goes on every night. Their not calling for the Crows or the GCPD. Their calling for you. Look i don't give a rats ass about what your father 

thinks about Batwoman. The only people who really care are the lives of the people you save every damn night. And if your father can't see that. Then he's even better 

dick then Tommy Elliott is.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: You're one of my bestfriends Kate. I've lost enough people in my life to last me a fucken lifetime. But hey if you wanna die trying to get Reagan back. Have at 

it. But in all honesty.   
Kate: What?  
Mark: No woman is worth all of this. Not even Reagan.

(Then he turns and walks off as Kate stands there not sure of what to say or do after what Mark told her.)

A couple of days later.

(It's been two days since Mark pulled Kate away from her fight with one of fighters in the fight club after Mark laid into her Kate went back to her office and grabbed 

up every piece of paper that had her plans on them on how to get Reagan back the fight club one being one of them as she looked at it she knew that Mark was right. 

That no woman was worth the pain she putting herself through all because she made the biggest mistake and broke up with Reagan in order to try and give Sophie the 

second chance she's been wanting with her since she got back to Gotham. And she vowed to herself then that she was done trying to get Reagan attention and even told 

Mark the next time she saw him telling him that if Ares was who Reagan wanted then she could have her she was done trying to chase a woman who didn't want her anymore 

and left it at that. After telling him all of that he smiled at her then turned and walked off after Kate had completely healed and had started going back out as 

Batwoman once again helping out her city in order to keep it safe. And all of it was going well until one night Reagan walked into Kate's office.)

Reagan: Kate!

(She looks up at her.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She stands up and walks over to her.)

Kate: What you doing here?  
Reagan: I hadn't seen or heard from you in a while. I got worried.  
Kate: I'm fine. Now you can go back to Ares.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs off the shock.)

Reagan: Me and Ares were never together.  
Kate: What?  
Reagan: We dated once yes. But we never got back together.  
Kate: Why not?  
Reagan: Because i'm still in love with the woman whose been doing everything she can try and get me back.

(Kate looks at her and smiles at her.)

Kate: You heard what Mark said?  
Reagan: I did.   
Kate: I'm sorry Reagan.  
Reagan: Why? You wanted to give Sophie that second chance. The one you've been wanting for the last three years if i remember right.  
Kate: Yeah but i lost you because of it.  
Reagan: You did. But i'm here now.

(Kate grabs her in and kisses her getting her to smile in it. Then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: I know we have a lot to talk about.  
Reagan: We do actually. So your place open.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: Only for a private party.  
Reagan: Okay.

(She grabs up her coat and then walks out of her office with her. As they walk out Kate smiles to herself because she knew one of her plans would work she just didn't 

know that the one that would end up working would of been the one that involved her giving up hope of ever getting Reagan back and right now Kate's very glad that's 

the one plan she kept and hopes that after tonight her and Reagan see about starting things back up again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that. And i really hope this is what RubyRosefan had in mind when she asked me to type it up. Anyway coming up on Monday will be the next chapter of Antics of Gabby and and Lily Kane. Stay tuned.


End file.
